


My Morningstar

by hornsofwrath



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Worship Me AU, angel - Freeform, michael stop plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsofwrath/pseuds/hornsofwrath
Summary: Lord Diavolo invites the archangels to talk about the exchange program. It goes as planned. Until Lucifer's ex shows up...
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Michael (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 95





	1. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My english is not very good. I apologize if i write something weird. Enjoy~

"Well, let's start our meeting!"

The lord spoke clapping hands together. The student council was having a surprise meeting and the brothers weren't happy with it, excluding the oldest ofcourse. 

"Let's get this over with it quick, i feel so tired..." youngest spoke. Catching others attention.

"Ofcourse! So i was thinking, we are pretty good with our exchange students right? They enjoy being in Devildom and that makes me very happy. What i'm saying is, if our students like it here, then others will too." 

Diavolo spoke and everyone got confused. Everyone other than Barbatos. The fourth born questioned:

"What do you mean, others?" 

"I mean the archangels of the celestial realm!" 

"WHAT?!" 

All the brothers opened their eyes wide open, even Belphie, who was half asleep. 

"You heard me! We should invite them here to Devildom! I'm sure it will be fun! And we can even strengthen our bonds with Celestial Realm!" 

"Diavolo, this is ridiculous." Lucifer spoke. "You can't just invite other angels just because we are good with Simeon!" 

"What? Are you gonna go against Lord Diavolo, Lucifer?" Satan giggled. 

"Ugh. I mean... Whatever you say Diavolo. But I'm telling you, if something bad happens, I am not gonna deal with it." 

"Great! I will tell Simeon to inform the angels." 

"I already told him, my lord." 

"Good job Barbatos! Now let's end our meeting here, shall we?" 

Six of the brothers left the council room while talking. While Lucifer was drowning in his own thoughts. He had a bad feeling that gave him cramps. 

He was just hoping this whole thing doesn't turn into a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

I will start writing this when i open my computer. This story was on my mind for a long time. Hope you will enjoy.


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used sgrimp's design for the angels. If you wanna see it you can just browse 'obey me worship me au'. ENJOYY

All the brothers and the others were waiting outside of the Demon Lords Castle. They were in their demon form except Solomon and the other two angels. They didn't really care about the outfits but Lucifer said it needs to be formal so they turned to their demon forms. Luke was getting excited so he broke the silence: 

"Simeon, it's almost time! Where are they? Actually, are they even coming to a place like this?! How did Michael agreed to this?" 

Lucifer got goose bumps when he heard that name. But he didn't change his facial expression. 

"I am sure they will be here soon, okay?" 

Simeon spoke with a smile. Luke was literally jumping with excitement. 

"They are here, guys." Solomon said, pointing his finger to the entrance of the castle's garden. Simeon and Luke looked happy. Lord Diavolo was smiling as always. But all the brothers had mixed feelings. Levi was getting anxious, Belphie was getting angry, Asmo was getting excited and Satan wasn't feeling anything because he had never met the angels before. 

"Welcome to Devildom, archangels! We are so glad to have you as our guests!" 

Diavolo spoke, holding his hands up like he always does, and walking to the seven angels. 

"Woah Diavolo, it's been so long since we last saw you! You have gotten so bigger, you sure do workout don't you?" Gabriel walked up to him smiling, he looked like he was enjoying himself. Then the other angels joined to the chat, along with the demon brothers. Except one brother. He was just... Watching them.

"Michael!" 

Others jumped from Luke's screech. Luke literally threw himself to Michael while Simeon was laughing. 

"Luke! Haha i missed you too little guy!" Michael caught the little angel in his arms. 

"Michael, you won't believe how many things happened here in Devildom! I can't wait to tell you about it all!" 

"I would be happy to listen but, not now, okay? Maybe after we had dinner." Michael refused with a kind smile. 

"Oh my... Are you Satan?" 

"Huh?" 

Satan's eyes met with the angel that talked to him. The angel had long blue hair with a messy ponytail and ice blue eyes. 

"I'm Barachiel, Avatar of Patience! I wanted to meet you. I heard how controlling you were over your emotions. You were made from wrath but you can control it very well! You are amazing!" 

"Uh, thanks. I'm not very used to compliments..." Satan tried to cover his face with the back of his hand, Barachiel was being too friendly, dammit... 

"Oh so you are Satan, the newest member of the family and the Avatar of Wrath. Nice to meet you, I'm Michael. Lucifer probably told you about me, didn't he?" 

"No actually. He doesn't talk about you." 

"I see..." Michael stared at Satan's face as he was talking to Barachiel. Wrath demon was looking suspiciously familiar... He was looking like someone that he would see when he looked into the mirror. Then he stopped thinking about the blond demon. Instead, his eyes met Lucifer's. 

"So you decided to forget... About me." 

No one was paying attention to Michael other than Lucifer, so people didn't listen to him. But for Lucifer, his words were echoing inside his head. You tried to forget about him... You tried erase all the memories with him... How could you... How can you forget about me... We had something... Now look at you... Ready to fight, ready to cry... 

Lucifer snapped back into reality when he heard Michael chuckle. He was looking deep inside his blue eyes. He couldn't move. He needed to leave. 

"Good to see you again, Lucifer."


	4. Dinner

Everyone was sitting at the long dinner table. Avatar of sins were sitting in front of their virtues. The Purgatory hall and Barbatos were sitting together and Lord Diavolo was sitting at the head of the table. They were still eating. They were chatting and everything seemed fine. Beel had his eyes on Selaphiel's plate. Selaphiel was the Avatar of Temperence so he didn't eat that much and he was a picky eater. Soon, he noticed how Beel was drooling while looking at the death cherry jelly on his plate. 

"You want this big guy? You can have it if you want." 

"Really? Thanks!" 

He gave Beel the jelly cup and Beel quickly devoured it. Selaphiel got sick to his stomach while he watched Beel eat all of that food. 

Meanwhile, Levi and Jegudiel were 'bonding'. 

"Why would someone like you want to be friends with ME? Trust me, you wouldn't like me. I am just an envious otaku, that's all..." 

"C'mon Levi, I just want to get you know better. I wouldn't mind listening to you." 

"Your angel side is showing. I guess you aren't Avatar of Kindness for nothing. Anyways, I'm going to talk about that new human anime I started to watch! So be ready, because I talk a lot, you know." 

Jegudiel laughed as a response and they kept talking.   
They weren't the only ones bonding.

Asmo was showing some pictures to Uriel on his D.D.D. Uriel didn't really seem interested, he just nodded everytime he showed him a picture. 

"Really, are you just gonna keep nodding? I mean, look how beautiful I am in this picture! With the bear ears and stuff! I'm adorable! Right? C'mon! Make a comment!" 

"You look okay." 

"Okay!? I look cute, adorable, beautiful, brilliant, stunning, and perfect. You are so boring! Oh wait... Are you jealous of my looks and that's why you don't make a comment? Aww you will be okay! I'm sure there is people out there who would like you too!" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Gabriel was watching them talk. Then he looked back at Belphie. 

"Is he always like this? I mean, narcissist like this?" 

"Duh. What did you except?" 

"I don't know, just, not this. Yeah he was the jewel of the heavens, loved by all and stuff... But he became more egoistic and narcissistic." 

Belphie didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He was sleeping. 

Selaphiel overheard their little conversation, and asked Beel: 

"How come Belphegor didn't get angry at us? He didn't even try to attack anyone. Because of, you know... That." 

"Don't worry, we talked about this. I told him attacking the angels won't bring her back. He said he will try to be friendly. And, he is doing what he can." 

"I'm glad." 

_____________

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer flinched. Then looked at the person speaking to him. 

"Hm?" 

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." 

Raphael said calmly. He was the Avatar of humility. He was nearly the same height as Belphie, making him smaller than Lucifer. He was always calm, and his presence would calm others too. Being with him made Lucifer feel a little bit relieved, who nows why? 

"Yeah Lucifer, you barely ate. Is something the matter?" 

Lord Diavolo looked at him with worry. Then Lucifer noticed that Mammon was watching too. His little brother was worried. Other brothers didn't seem to notice what was going on with them. 

"I'm okay Diavolo, don't worry. This place is very crowded, I will go to the garden and get some fresh air." 

"Of course. We will meet you there when we finish our meals." 

_____________

Lucifer was sitting on a bench under the pergola, just watching the moon reflecting on the pool of the garden. It wasn't a cold night but it was breezy. He sighed. He tried to forget what was happening in the castle and who was in there. He tried to get the feeling of 'a normal day'. He imagined: Mammon stealing stuff, Beel eating everything, Asmo coming home drunk, Satan and Belphie trying to prank him, and Levi screaming out anime songs. He needed to get the feeling of a normal day. He tried to feel normal, like he always does. But he didn't feel normal, he just got angry, because of imagining Mammon stealing stuff again. Wait, maybe THIS feeling is his normal feeling. Being angry at his brothers and stuff. Yeah, this was definetly it. 

"Nice night out, isn't it?" 

Lucifer got up from the bench really quickly and turned behind. 

"Michael?" 

Michael smiled and walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" 

Lucifer said with a serious face. 

"Just checking up on you." 

"I'm fine." 

"Doesn't seem like it." 

"I AM fine." 

Michael didn't answer. He just looked around. 

"Looks like we are alone." 

Lucifer realized they were alone. He gulped, oh shit... 

"What do you want, Michael?" 

"I want to talk." 

"About what? Tell me and let's just get over with it."

Michael walked towards him. Lucifer walked backwards. 

"No need to be so aggressive, Lucy." 

Lucifer realized he couldn't go anywhere, his back hit the fences of the pergola. He was getting nervous and he couldn't hide it. Michael got closer and closer to him. There were 20 centimeters or less between their faces. 

"I just want to know, why does Satan look like me?" 

Lucifer just looked at him with a questioning face. 

"Answer me Lucifer." 

Lucifer was getting tense. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I made myself clear. Tell me, why does Satan look like me?" 

Their conversation was cut by laughing and talking voices. Others were coming. Michael immediately backed away from Lucifer. And the other arrived at the pergola and sat inside. 

"Hey Michael, Lucifer. Were you hanging out?" 

Simeon approached them. He didn't seem like he saw anything. 

"Yeah we were. Just like old times." Michael answered. 

Lucifer was looking at others faces. If someone saw them like that, Lucifer would know it, just looking at their faces. And no one seemed to be staring at Lucifer or anything. 

Lucifer thought: Thanks to father, no one saw us. 

Or did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write yesterday sorryy i was busy 
> 
> Should i write more fanfics like this? Maybe i would write some Character x MC too. So request on the comments and i maybe will write a one shot for that character~~   
> I'm not very comfortable with nsfw and i won't give mc a name but i will write angst and fluff   
> Long story short: first one to comment a character, gets a oneshot, :P


	5. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for a long time, enjoyy

After dinner and hanging out in the garden, everything seemed fine. They had tea, they chilled, they made fun of Mammon, just as usual. Then it was time to go back home. The angels were staying in the Demon Lords Castle. The demon brothers were staying in the House of Lamentation. 

"Simeon! Why can't Michael stay with us in the Purgatory Hall?" 

"All angels are going to stay in the castle, Luke. But if you ask them politely, maybe he can stay tomorrow." 

"Oh I will definetly ask him tomorrow!" 

Michael overheard their conversation. 

"I would love to stay in Purgatory Hall, and House of Lamentation too." 

"Eh? I don't think so!" Mammon said, whispering. 

"Hm? Why not?" 

"It's just... Eeh- Levi, why can't he stay with us?" 

"Why are you dragging me into this!? You said he can't stay!"

"It's because we don't have spare rooms. Seems like my small brained brothers forgot. Sorry Michael, you can't stay with us." 

Satan said, saving the conversation. 

"Oh how sad. I really wanted to stay in the famous haunted house." 

_____________

Everyone went to their places, saying their goodbyes. It was late already. While brothers were walking home, Mammon and Satan had a conversation.

"Thanks for saving us man... But why did ya need to say 'small brained'!? It wasn't necessary!" 

"Oh shut up. Why did you tell Michael that he can't stay with us in the first place?" 

"He has gotten creepier and I don't know why. He made Lucy uncomfortable and he kept on askin' questions. I coudn't stand that." 

"Wait, he questioned you too? He questioned me too! He asked me all about Lucifer and me. He asked me about my anger and my feelings. I didn't really wanted to answer him so I dodged some of the questions." 

"Weird, right?" 

"Yeah, I don't know if he is just being curious or suspicious." 

"Well let's keep an eye on him! No one has to know beside us! Let's do it like secret spies, ya know?" 

_____________

Lord Diavolo was in the balcony of his room, enjoying tea after a long day. And Barbatos was with him. 

"Don't you think this went well, Barbatos? Everyone looked like they enjoyed themselves and I had fun too! I just wish MC was here too. But we can inform them about this. Right? Haha, this exchange program is going very well!" 

"I am sure MC is enjoying themselves in the human world my lord. Don't worry." 

"Well, can you just wait for me here? I need to use the bathroom, i will be right back!" 

Diavolo said, not even waiting for a reply, he left. 

He got out of the room. He walked through the long halls and got to the side of the castle that angels were staying. He checked the room numbers. And found the one. He slowly knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

He opened the door slowly and saw the standing on front of the tall window. He could see his face from the reflection.

"Well, what brings you here at this late?" 

Diavolo walked up to the blond man and stood next to him, looking directly at his face. 

"What were you talking with Lucifer in the garden, after dinner?"

Michael chuckled. 

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about old times you know?" 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes. We really miss these days..." 

"Well, Michael?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did you really forgot that I can detect lies?" 

Michael suddenly looked to him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Michael. Tell me what you and Lucifer spoke in the garden." 

"Curious, aren't we? Why should I tell you?" 

Diavolo looked angry. Really angry and scary that could make a human cry. 

"Fine, tell me if you don't want to. I will ask Lucifer tomorrow. Not like he could say no to me." 

Michael chuckled. 

"Why not? Do you guys have a pact or something? Lucifer won't get in a pact with no one, he is too prideful for that." 

"We do have a pact actually." 

"What!?" 

Michael tried not to show any emotion, but his eyes screamed shock and anger. 

"He made a pact with me when he came down here to Devildom. Hope you understood. Now, thank you for your precious time, I don't want to keep Barbatos waiting." 

Diavolo just left the room and shut the door behind, leaving Michael in that situation. He didn't regret this, he will put Michael back in his place again if he needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Monstercat while writing this,   
> Stan Monstercat for clear skin everyone!


End file.
